Koi Suru, FORTUNE YUPI!
by Evamaru
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Eren tertidur dikelas karena bermimpi hal yang ambigu dan sepulang sekolah ia akan dihukum Sir Rivaille. Belum lagi HANJI membagi-bagikan hasil percobaan yaitu FORTUNE YUPI yang membuat geger. / WARNING! : Gaje, Typo, Tanpa EYD, RiRen (Rat.M) dan Fujo!Annie in Chp.2. RnR PLIS! Mohon maaf jika ini aneh (End)
1. Chapter 1

Ehem….

Ok, ng…. sebenernya saya gak tauharus nulis apa sebagai pembukaan. Sejujurnya ini adalah perdana cerita RiRen di akun ku yang ini. Jadi, mohon maaf bila terjadi beberapa kesalahan QAQ

Yap, karena cerita ini hanya 2 chapter gaje karena gak punya ide buat nyelesain tugas, jadi mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kesalahan. Jujur, selama ini saya hanya menjadi silent reader. Mungkin saya nggak terlalu bebakat membuat cerita yang "ngeh" tapi semoga ini dapat menghibur hati kalian ^_^

Chapter pertama ini masih pembuka. Douzo!

* * *

Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin ©Isayama Hajime

Yupi juga bukan milik saya. Tapi milik suatu PT yang saya lupa namanya *Digebuk*

Story : Evamaru

Genre : Humour, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Typo, Tanpa EYD, Pemakaian bahasa yang kurang tepat, GaJe melebihi batas, dll

* * *

_"A—akn! Ja-jangan! Ku-ku mo-ngg!"_

_"Kenapa eren? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"_

_"Ng—Ahn! Hnn—akh! Ke—keluarkan da—Hmmp!" _

**Ooo0ooO**

Sinar matahari memaksa masuk melalui kaca jendela dan mencoba mengganggu ketenangan sang rambut Brunette yang tengah berenang di alam mimpinya. Namun, pemilik mata zamrud itu hanya menggerang sejenak dan kembali menyelami alam mimpi.

"….ren…"

Ng, sang brunette mengabaikan panggilan lembut dari seseorang. Ingin rasanya ia membuka matanya namun dewi mimpi menyuruhnya untuk tetap terlelap.

"…ren….ngun…."

Suara lembut itu samar-samar terdengar melewati celah telinganya. Namun, apadaya rasa kantuk mengalahkan nyawanya untuk kembali menyatu dan tetap berada di alam mimpi yang aneh.

"…..ngun…aille…kan…kum..mu…ti…"

Lagi-lagi suara itu tak mampu menerobos keterlelapan Eren yang terlalu terhanyut dalam mimpi ambigunya. Tapi, seperti kata seseorang _Biarlah alam yang menghukumnya._

BLETAKK!

Lemparan gagah diberikan oleh mahluk yang memiliki tinggi…. Ehem..yah….dibawah standar alias KONTET bin PENDEK bin CHIBI bin MINI bin KURCACI bin LILIPUT dari mahluk bertampang wajan tersebut (Author mencoba kabur) . Hapusan papan tulis itu mendarat dengan sempurna dan keras di kepala eren dan menyebabkan tumbuhnya bukit merah muda disertai dengan rasa sakit yang menggelora /Lebay.

"SAKIT! WOY! SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR GW PAKE PENGHAPUS! SIALAN! KELUAR LO!" sang empu pemilik kepala terbangun dengan sintingnya sambil teriak2 ala orang tawuran.

"Aku yang melemparnya. Ada masalah?"

Kicep, ah ngggak! Cengo, ah bukan juga! Lebih tepatnya sikem di tempat setelah mengetahui yang melempar itu adalah guru berwajah wajan tersebut.

"Ng-nggak sir…." Eren menatap kearah armin dan mencoba berkomunikasi lewat pikiranya. Armin yang mengerti maksud eren hanya memasang tampang 'minta maaf'

"Maaf, sudah ku bangunkan tapi kau tak kunjung bangun" manusia berparas imut itu hanya bisa meminta maaf lagi.

"Hei, Jaeger! Apa orang tua mu mengajarkan mu untuk tertidur dikelas hah?!"

"Ti-tidak sir! Tapi orang tuaku mengajarkan ku untuk beristirahat disaat kelelahan agar tidak sakit.."

Ok, itu jawaban yang kurang masuk akal! Eren, sededel itukah otakmu? Sejak kapan tante carla dan om grisha mengatakan hal tersebut?

"Jadi, kau kelelahan mendengarkan materi yang ku terangkan?"

"Bu—bukan begi—"

"Atau kau sedang bermimpi yang aneh aneh yang bersifat r18 ?"

OH MY GOD OH MY NO OH MY WAY! GLEGAR! Sejak kapan Sir Rivaille memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran orang. Eren langsung mati kutu di tempat. Walau tak jelas dengan siapa ia melakukannya didalam mimpinya, tapi tebakan Rivaille tepatmengenai sasaran.

"Ke-kenapa an- eh! Nggak kok!"

"Jaeger, sepertinya seseorang harus mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara berbohong. Wajahmu yang seperti pantat monyet itu tak bisa berbohong."

Njirr, sialan nih guru kontet! Udah ngelempar pake hapusan ngatain wajah gua yang ganteng ini kayak gini dibilang mirib pantat monyet! Batin Eren dan langsung dihadiahi remasan bola kertas dari author.

"Hei kutu! Berhentilah menyudutkan Eren! Dasar kutu kupret!" gadis ebony yang duduk agak jauh dari eren mengeluarkan aura kematian dan bersiap untuk mengamuk. Namun, Christa dan Ymir teman dibelakanya berusaha menahannya.

"Sepertinya kau perlu menjaga sopan santun mu Acker-chan! Kau sedang berhadapan dengan gurumu!"

Pliss! Ini kenapa jadi mirib perkelahian di fandom sebelah?! Dan ini lagi! DEMI APA RIVAILLE MANGGIL MIKASA DENGAN SEBUTAN ACKER-CHAN? WTH?! Untung gak ada murid yang terlalu mendengarkan ucapan rivaille tadi.

"Tak kusangka kau mesum juga eren!" ucap seseorang disebelah eren.

"Diamlah muka kuda!"

Jean yang mendengar hinaan eren mencoba menahan amarahnya karena mengerti situasi sekarang. Eren akan di hukum sir Rivaille.

TING TONG! Bel istirahat berdentang. Helaan nafas bersimponi ria stelah mengetahui pelajaran Fisika dari guru kon- eh maksudku sir Rivaille yang super duper menegangkan itu telah selesai.

"Baiklah! Minggu depan kumpulkan PR kalian. Yang tak mengumpulkan lari 100 putaran lapangan sekolah ditambah bersih-bersih seluruh toilet sekolah. Mengerti?!"

"Baik sirr!" Semua murid di dalam kelas hanya menggerutu dan mencoba mengutuk guru sadis bin cleaning freak tersebut.

"Dan kau Jaeger, sepulang sekolah datanglah keruangan ku. Aku akan memberi mu hukuman karena berani tertidur saat pelajaranku." Pria itu menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Eren hanya berkeringat disko mendengarkan ucapan dari Rivaille tadi.

"Good luck ya ren! Mungkin sir Rivaille mau memperkosa mu!" Jean mendekat kearah Eren dan mengacak-acak rambut brunette itu.

"WTF! DEMI KEPALA SEKOLAH IRVIN YANG LAGI JOGET OPLOSAN BARENG SAWNEY DAN BEAN! A-APA KATA LU TADI?!" wajah eren seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Sang muka kuda hanya dapat tekekeh nistah.

"oh, ucapan gue kurang jelas? Gue tadi bilang MUNGKIN SIR RIVAILLE MAU MEMPER-"

BUUAAAKKK!

Satu tendangan dari langit berhasil meretakkna tulang kaki Jean. Bodyguard eren yang tak lain Mikasalah yang melakukannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu muka kuda!"

Jleb! Pisau 3DMG baru saja menancap pada hati Jean.

Poor Jean! Sepertinya Dewi yang kau puja-puja itu akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa untukmu.

**Ooo0ooO**

[Ruang guru, Academy….]

"WUHHUU! HALO PARA LADIES DAN GENTELMAN!"

Ok,muncul orang aneh yang muncul semakin bertabah di sekolah ini. Manusia nyentrik yang katanya adalah seorang wanita ini muncul dari amabang pintu ruang guru.

"Petra, aku pinjam cutter!" Rivaille membersihkan sisa kopi yang tadi sedikit tumpah diatas meja gara2 manusia nyentrik tersebut.

"Untuk apa?" petra dengan segera menyondorkan cutter miliknya.

"Merobek mulut manusia mata empat itu!"

"ow ow! Selow aja Rivaille! Aku hanya ingin menawarkan produk terbaru dari perusahaan temanku! Hasil dari percobaan dan penelitian kami loh!" Hanji berkedip nista.

"Apakah Irvin tak bisa memecat manusia ini dan memperkerjakan guru Biologi lain hah?!" geram Rivaille.

"Sayangnya sepertinya Irvin jatuh cinta dengan bu Hanji dan mempekerjakannya sebagai guru Biologi termurah yang ia temukan. Dan, maaf! Saya juga merasa bermata empat loh!" ujar Rico agak kesal dengan ucapan Rivaille.

"Maaf Brezenska" Rivaille kembali meminum kopinya.

Hanji dengan girang memutari ruang guru sambil membawa sebuah toples berisi sesuatu yang menarik kalau dilihat. Namun tak tau apa efek sampingnya setelah dimakan. Benar-benar guru yang MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia).

"Sudah kuduga dia punya kelainan!" timpal Auruo yang terganggu oleh kedatangan manusia nista itu.

"Enak saja! Tapi sebelumnya, dengan berbaik hati aku aka-"

"TIDAK TERIMA KASIH! KAMI TAK MAU JADI KELINCI PERCOBAAN MU!" ujar seluruhya yang ada di ruang guru kecuali Rivaille dan Mike.

"Tenang tenang! Ini hanya permen biasa kok! Hanya saja didalamnya ada sesuatu hal yang menarik yang dapat menentukan takdir kalian masing-masing." Hanji mengambil meletakan toples tersebut dihadapan mereka semua.

"Aku tak yakin dengan ucapan mu Hanji!"

Petra sepertinya tampak tertarik! Diambilnya satu isi toples tersebut. Bentuknya seperti bola pingpong tapi sedikit lebih kecil. Warnanya merah muda dan terasa kenyal. Ia mengamati, mengendus, menekan-nekan benda itu, dan mencoba menggigitnya sedikit.

"PETRA! JANGAN DIMAKAN! NANTI KAMU KERACUNAN!" Seru auruo dramatis.

"Ng, ini manis dan kenyal kok! Sepertinya ini hanya permen biasa! Dan, eh? Apa ini?" Petra mengambil sesutu yang mencuat dari tengah-tengah makanan itu. Ya, gulungan kecil kertas putih.

"He he he! Itulah kejutannya!" Hanji membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Apa isinya?" sepertinya Rivaille ganti profei jadi

Dibukanya gulungan kertas kecil tersebut dan dibacanya dengan seksama.

**[****_seseorang yang kau cintai akan melakukan hal terlarang_****]**

Petra bersweatdrop ria. Rivaille nampak tak peduli, Hanji hanya terkekeh nista, Auruo berjawdrop ria, dan yang lainnya hanya awkward silence.

"A-ap2an ini?!" Petra hanya cengo melihat tulisan tersebut.

"OK! Biar kujelaskan. Ini namanya FORTUNE YUPI, permen yang bisa meramalkan hal yang akan datang. Ini hasil penelitian dan percobaan baru temanku dan diriku. Telah diuji di ITB dan IPB jika kata-kata yang ada di dalam yupi tersebut akan terjadi." Hanji kembali tertawa nista.

"APA?! HAL TERLARANG APA YANG NANTI AKAN AKU LAKUKAN?!" one hit diberikan kepada Auruo oleh Petra atas teriakan Dramatisnya.

"Orang yang kusukai bukan kamu orang tua boodoh!" Yap! Kau berhasil membuat om om itu pundung Petra! Author salut padamu.

"Ne, Rivaille, sekarang aku ingin kau mencobanya. Yang lain juga boleh coba!" Hanji menyondorkan toples kesayangannya ke arah rivaille.

Rivaille menarik napas panjang dan dengan ragu mengambil satu yupi di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Semua dengan berdeg degkan ria menggigit sedikit yupi itu dan mengambil kertas yang mencuat didalamnya. Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka dapat.

**[****_saat senja nanti, seseorang menunggumu dan melamarmu_****] **Riko yang membaca fortune yupi-nya hanya ber-blushing ria.

**_[kasialan akan menimpamu hari ini]_** Auruo langsung merobek kertas fortune yupinya dengan jengkel.

"GUE SALAH APA SIH?!"

**[****_barang yang kau butuhkan tertinggal di suatu tempat] _**Ian mencoba mengingat-ingat barang apa yang tertinggal.

**_[Seseorang telah menyembunyikan barang kesayanganmu ada di dekatmu] _**Ghuter memikirkan sesuatu.

**_[Orang yang kau kerjai akan mengetahui kejahilanmu] _**Erd menyoba menyembunyikan kertas fortune yupinya namun telat.

"Hei, kau yang menyembunyikan jam tangan kesayanganku ya?" Selidik Ghuter setelah melihat bacaannya di kertas Erd. Sementara sang pelaku hanya menyengir melihat korbannya berdeathglare ria.

**[****_Kebiasaan mu akan membawakan keberuntungan_****]** Mike dengan gagahnya bersujud seperti baru memenangkan lotere.

Hanji kembali nyegir-nyengir nistah melihat ekspreksi teman-temannya. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati sang pemilik tendangan MAWUT.

"Kau dapat apa?"

Ucapan Hanji diabaikan oleh Rivaille dan memasukan fortune yupinya kedalam saku.

"KEPO LUH!" iris kelabu itu pun berjalan keluar dan menghilang dari ambang pintu. Sementara Hanji hanya terkekeh nista kembali.

"Jangan sebut aku HANJI kalau belum mebuat Rivaille tergoda akan rencana brilian ku."

**Ooo0ooO**

[KELAS 2-B, Academy….. ]

HATSYUU! Eren mengusap hidungnya yang gatal. Sepertinya akan ada kejadian aneh yang akan menimpa dirinya.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikasa dengan cemas.

"Ga pa pa, kayaknya cuman masuk angin!"

"Bukannya orang bodoh gak bisa masuk angin ya?" bertepuk tanganlah saudara-saudara! Kita sambut wanita tsun tsun kita yang baru lewat dan dikenalsebagai wanita perkasa, ANNIE BROKENHEART!

**[*mohon tunggu sebentar! adegan kekerasan sedang dialami oleh autor GaJe*]**

"Bener juga! Aku setuju denganmu Annie!" Jean dengan tampang kudanya asyik meminum minumannya.

Syungg….. jleeb! Sesuatu lewat begitu saja melewati wajah Jean. Connie dan Sashayang kebetulan berada di sekitar meja Jean hanya Cengo sesaat. Bahkan, Sasha tersendak oleh kentangnya sendiri. Ya, Gunting itu menancap di tembok. Gunting milik aka- eh, maksudku Mikasa. Malaikat mu sepertinya telah memangkas nyawa mu Jean!

Mikasa mengaktifkan tatapan tajamanya kearah Annie. Sementara yang diplototi dengan kalem duduk di kursinya sambil membuka kota bekalnya.

"Hei Annie! Kalau gue bodoh, mana mungkin nilai Biologiku diatas 90." Cibir Eren dengan mulut yang masih berisi lollipop.

"Nilai Matematika, bahasa pranciss, dan Fisikamu?" Ok, biarkan sang brunette polos ini berpikir sejenak dengan ucapan Annie.

"li-lima puluh kebawah…" eren menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatal. yap! Manusia-manusia disekitar eren hanya menahan tawa mendengar pengakuan jujur eren. Kecuali Mikasa dan Armin.

"Annie, ucapanmu dalem banget!" tukas Reiner. Annie tak menggubris ucapan pria berotot itu

BRRAKKK! Pintu kelas terbuka dengan ganasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan manusia aneh yang berkepribadian seperti jalangkung ini.

"HELLOH PARA MURID-MURIDKU YANG TER-TJINTAH, KETCEH, DAN TER UNYUH UNYUH IN DE HOY!"

Kedatangan Hanji membuat kelas kacau. Eren menjatuhkan lollipop yang ia emut, Armin tanpa sadar merobek buku yang ia baca saking kagetnya (wuihh! Armin tsuyoi mendadak OAO), Sasha tersendak kentangnya kembali, Jean menyemburkan minumannya dari hidungnya (Jorok ih! -_-), Kepala Connie silau seketika, Reiner memuntahkan makanannya, sementara yang lain bersikap sewajarnya.

"Hadeh, sepertinya kita bakal jadi kelinci percobaan guru nista ini lagi!" seru Jean. Ia membersihkan hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Tenang-tenang murid-muridku! Aku hanya ingin membagikan kalian makanan enak!"

"Aku harap kau tak memasukan obat perangsang atau obat tidur di dalamnya." Komentar Reiner.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu reiner telah memberikanku ide bagus! Tapi untuk kali ini benar-benar aman. Karena aku mau membagikan FORTUNE YUPI!"

Krik—krik—krik—

Mohon maaf, biarkan jangkrik berkonser sementara.

"Christa, kau punya kerokan telinga gak?" Christa hanya menggeleng saat Connie menanyakannya.

"Menurut buku yang udah ku robek tadi (Armin ngomongnya sambil terisak) yang ku tahu juga adanya fortune cookies."

"Oh, yang dinyanyiin sama SNK 48 ya? Yang gerakannya beginikan?" ujar Reiner sambil meletakan tangan diatas kepala, sambil goyang kedepan kebelakang.

GILE LU NDRO! ADA GORILLA LAGI GOYANG OPLOSAN! *author diinjek armored titan*

"Itu mah joget oplosan mbak!" Ujar Berthold.

"Oplosan bukannya yang udah ngancurin tembok wall rose ya?"

"ITU COLLOSAL BODOH! BEUH (BEda jaUH) BANGET!" eren melempar stik lolliponya yang telah habis ke muka Jean.

"Ei ei! Dari pada nyerocos gak jelas, lebih baik kalian coba yupinya dan lihat gulungan kertas kecil didalamnya." Hanji menyondorkan toples kesayangannya tadi.

Semua menatap horror toples yang disondorkan oleh hanji. Rasa takut, rasa ragu, ditambah bulu kuduk yang merinding disko.

"Yang gak ngambil yupinya, akan kupaksa kalian pergi kerumah ku apapun caranya!" seru Hanji dengan ceria.

Semua langsung terbayang ngeri membayangkan rumah sang nyentrik nistah kacamata berbuntut kuda itu. Saat jam pelajarannya saja hampir membuat murid2 pingsan gara-gara disuruh mengoprasi hewan seperti kodok, kadal, bahkan ular kobra pun dijadikan bahan percobaan.

Pelajarannya saja begitu. Bagaimana mengunjungi rumahnya? Bisa saja mereka dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh guru mereka.

Semua dengan panik langsung mengambil yupi dari toples tersebut. Dimakannya secara perlahan makanan kenyal tersebut.

"Nah, silakan baca peruntungan Fortune Yupi Kalian! w " Hanji dengan gembiranya menyuruh mereka.

Nah, kita intip yuk isi Fortune Yupi mereka!

**_[Jagalah orang yang ngkau sayangi baik-baik. Mungkin saja dia akan direbut orang lain] _**Mikasa cuma poker face membaca peruntungannya.

**_[Dewi mu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa mu hari ini]_** Jean mematung ditempat. Akankah Mikasa membunuhnya hari ini?

"PLIS! INI FORTUNE YUPI APA BAD LUCK YUPI?!"

Ngg, entah kenapa author merasa bersalah atas peruntungan yang dimiliki Jean. Dan para fans Jean Jangan marah ya! Yang nulis bukan saya loh! Tapi tangan saya *digebukin*

"KYAAHHH! BU HANJI, SAYA MENELAN SEMUA YUPINYA!" Sasha berteriak histeris.

"Makan lagi atau ibu operasi perutmu!" senyum bu Hanji dan mengeluarkan cutter. Sambil ketakutan, Sasha pun langsung makan yupinya lagi. WTH?! Sejak kapan Hanji jadi yandere begitu.

**_[GAK ADA TULISANNYA]_** Sasha Cuma cengo di tempat meratapi fortune yupinya.

"Bu, nggak ada tulisannya!"

"Kalau begitu kau tak mengalami hal apa-apa hari ini!" Sasha hanya bernafas lega. Walau diperutnya masih terdapat gulungan fortune yupi yang tertelan.

**_[Di toko buku sebelah utara kota sedang diskon buku-buku ilmiah.] _**Armin sedikit bingung dan merasa aneh dengan peruntungannya. Sejak kapan fortune coo- eh- maksudnya fortune yupi menjadi brosur dadakan? Tapi, Armin mersa beruntung dapat menemukan informasiitu.

"Puji Fortune Yupi Madam Hanji! TTuTT" isak Armin. E-eto, Armin kau tak ketularan virus sepongebob kan?

**_[Kau akan tetap bersama orang yang paling kau sayangi]_** Ymir dan Christa saling melihat fortune yupi masing-masing. Ternyata sama isinya.

"Lihat kan Christa! Fortune Yupi saja menakdirkan kita!" Seru Ymir sambil memeluk Christa yang hanya tersenyum lembut.

**_[Hati-Hati dengan kepalamu.]_** ok! Sekali membaca Berthold mengerti isi peruntungannya. Ya! Sebab hari ini dia sudah menabrak tembok 13 kali dan kejedot pintu 6 kali.

**_[Berhentilah mengejarnya. Soalnya kau tak mampu melawan malaikat pelindungnya.] _**you don't say dewi fortuna! Nenek nenek lagi scot jump juga tau kali kalau Reiner tak mampu melawan Ymir. Reiner pun hanya dapat meratapi nasibnya karena tak bisa dekat dengan Christa.

**_[Rambut mu tak akan pernah tumbuh]_**

"Bu Hanji! Barang klemarin masih ada? Lebih baik aku meminum ramuan ibu yang bisa merubah manusia jadi hewan." Semua menatap Connie terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan gilanya.

"Hanya ada Singa dan Marmut! Mau yang mana?" tawar Hanji dengan girang.

"Connie, aku lebih memilih kau jadi dirimu sendiri. Walaupun kau botak, itu tak apa. Karena botak itu se-se-seksi…."

Ngek, sepertinya para jangkrik gagal konser. Eh, ini telinga author gak kesumpelan beton kan? Demi apa ada yang bilang kepala Connie Seksi?

Ucapan seorang Mina Caroline mampu membuat adik dari deddy cobuzier dan cicit dari Dot Pixis dan Keith Sadhis ini terdiam.

Begitu juga yang lainnya. Hanya cengo ditempat. Sementara Connie hanya blushi dan menyebarkan kilauan kebahagiaan.

"Mi-mina, aku suka model rambutmu. Ka-kau mau pa-pacaran dengan ku?" OK! PARA READER SEKALIAN! MARI KITA SAKSIKAN DETIK-DETIK DRAMA LIFE ACTION! ANTARA CONNIE X MINA!

"a-aku mau. Di peruntungan ku juga tertulis : Yang kau lihat di depanmu akan menjadi pasangan takdirmu." Ujar Mina malu-malu.

"Jean, lu kenapa?"

"Gue kok ngerasa jones ya ren? Connie aja bisa dapet pacar. Masa gue gak!" Jean pundung dipojokan.

Yuk skip bagian kemesraan antara Connie dan Mina *author ditendang*

"Eren, kau dapat apa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Eh, belum ku baca! Sebentar…" Ia membuka lembaran kertas fortune yupinya.

**_[Persiapkan tubuhmu dan rasakan kehangatannya. Bisa jadi mimpimu menjadi kenyataan]_**

Otak polos Eren kini tak sepolos dulu. Ia mencoba merespon apa arti dari kertas peruntungannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau demam ren!" simpul Mikasa.

"Sepertinya beberapa hari aku baik-baik saja."

"Memang tadi kau mimpi apa?"

GLEGAR! Mampus gue! Batin eren. Ucapan mikasa membuat hujan badai di pikiran Eren. Mata zamrudnya agak membulat. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Mana mungkin ia memberi tau mimpinya yang tadi.

"Ng-nggak mimpi apa-apa kok!" lanjut Eren dengan ngerasa kaku.

"Wajahmu berbohong loh ren!"

Njirr, sepertinya ucapan Rivaille menular ke Mikasa.

"Min, lu tau gak?"

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, kata-kata itu tak tertulis dibukuku." Min, sekali-sekali aouthor pengen banget nyubit pipi armin karena sedikit kebodohanmu. Namun, takut dihajar oleh para fans dari Armin maupun EruMin. Armin kembali membolak balik buku yang sudah terbagi menjadi dua tersebut. Poor Armin.

Melihat Eren yang kebingungan dengan peruntungannya, Hanji kembali terkikik nista karena sepertinya apa yang ia pikirkan akan tercapai.

"Gak sabar pengen melihat mereka saling ber-_Ahn -_ria." Hanji, kata-katamu sungguh ambigu.

Kita abaikan keadaan Hanji. Mari kita lihat seseorang lagi yang sepertinya biasa saja meratapi peruntungannya. Namun, dalam hatinya ia bergembira.

**_[Barang yang kau bawa hari ini tak sia-sia. Ada kejadian menarik di tempat seseorang yang mengajarmu.]_**

"Beruntung aku membawa handycam. Bu Hanji, aku berterima kasih padamu kali ini…." Annie tersenyum misterius.

[TBC…..]

* * *

Akhirnya kesampean juga bikinnya! (-w-")

Maaf jika pembukaannya jadi absurd begini.

Mohon dimaafkan jika kalian telah terlanjur membaca cerita gaje ini.

Maaf kalau RiRennya gak kelihatan di chapter ini. Chapter selanjutnya ngebahas tentang RiRen yang agak 'ehem' tentang hukumannya. Dan juga Fujo!Annie akan terlihat.

Maaf ya kalau agak kurang ngerti ( _ _ ) *Garuk aspal*

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Koi Suru, FORTUNE YUPI (Chapter 2)

Akhirnya aku bisa membuat Chapter kedua ini setelah tugasku ku selesaikan. Huft, sebenernya juga entah kenapa liburan ini terasa begitu cepat (=A=")

Nah, waktunya masuk ke bagian RiRen yang 'Ehem' saya juga gak tau harus manaikan Rated ini atau tidak. Tapi, saya juga minta maaf kalau tak bisa membuat cerita yang 'ehem' secara lancar. Karena jujur, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat adegan RiRen yang seperti ini (-v-")

Jadi, mohon kritiknya (_ _)

Ok, chapter 2, start!

Tekan Back jika kalian tak suka karena keGaJean cerita ini QuQ

* * *

ooOooOooOooOoo

.

Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin ©Isayama Hajime

Yupi juga bukan milik saya. Tapi milik suatu PT yang saya lupa namanya *Digebuk*

Story : Evamaru

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rated : T++ (R18)

Warning : OOC, Typo, Tanpa EYD, Pemakaian bahasa yang kurang tepat, GaJe melebihi batas, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, adegan tak senonoh dll

.

ooOooOooOooOoo

_"Hei, apa kau yakin jika semua yang ditulis dalam kertas itu benar-benar terjadi?_

_Atau mungkin bila itu sungguh terjadi, bagaimana sebuah kertas dapat melihat takdir kita?_

_Percaya atau tidak, mungkin ini memang hanya kebetulan semata._

_Semua memang ulah tangan-tangan pintar dan cerdik yang ingin mendapatkan suatu kesenangan?_

_Apa kau tau siapa orangnya?"_

**Ooo0ooO**

* * *

.

.

Matahari perlahan-lahan mulai bersembunyi. Meninggalkan bitiran-butiran keemasan diatas langit yang mulai membiru tua. Angin yang nakal kadang menambah keheningan senja di hari itu. Dimana semua hal akan terungkap.

Kini, sang brunette bermata zambrud itu berdiri sendirian di depan sebuah pintu bertag nama 'Rivaille'di sana. Pintu yang menghubungkan dunianya dengan neraka ataupun hal yang diluar akal sehat.

Sang brunette hanya dapat menelan ludah sambil mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang bersimponi ria. Ia ragu mengetuk pintu tersebut. Karena keraguannya, sudah lewat 10 menit ia habiskan untuk berdiri.

"A-apa sir Rivaille beneran ada di dalem sana ya? Kira-kira seperti apa tempatnya?" Eren kini malah penasaran dengan isi ruangan Rivaille, namun hati kecilnya serasa enggan untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ingin sekali ia segera pulang. Mikasa dan Armin mungkin telah sampai dirumah. Keadaan sekolah pun kini begitu sepi.

Sekilas ia teriangat akan tulisan fortune yupinya. Jangan-jangan semua ini berhubungan dengan sir Rivaille! Hanya itu yang dapat Eren artikan.

Ayolah ren! Cepatlah masuk! Percuma kau hanya berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku ingin melihatmu di sentuh oleh kembaran Takao itu! *Author dilendes*

Pikiran Eren tiba-tiba dirasuki oleh bisikan nista seseorang yang entah datang dari mana. Entah itu iblis atau apa. Dengan pasrah, ia menarik nafas panjang dan menginstruksi tangannya untuk menggodor pintu tersebut.

Tok..tok..tok..

.

Hening tak ada jawaban. Eren pun mengulangi kegiatannya.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

.

"Njir nih guru! Budek kali ya? Kok nggak nyautin sama sekali!" grutu Eren.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

.

Eren mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ia mencoba mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan guru kontet tersebut. Namun, apa daya kadang dewi fortuna sedikit ingin mengisengi Eren.

Cklek…

"Hei, kau tuli ya? Aku bilang ma-"

JJDDAKK!

.

Ups…..

.

Terkutuklah kau Jeager!

Kepalan tangan Eren mendarat dengan sadis pada sebuah kepala yang dihiasi oleh surai hitam yang terbelah dua. Manusia yang lebih pendek 10cm darinya itu sepertinya akan mengeluarkan aura kematian.

Eren yang menyadarinya hanya cengo dan mematung ditempat. Keringat dingin kembali mengaliri tubuhnya. Rasa takut menggoda hati Eren. Tangannya berdisko ria bersama tubuhnya.

"Hei, Jaeger…" Mahluk itu menatap Eren dengan horror. "Kau tau apa kesalahan mu hari ini?"

"I-i-i-iya sirr! Sa-saya tertidur sa-saat pelajaran anda. Ke-ke-kemudian saya tak se-sengaja memukul kepala a-anda si-sirr." Ucap Eren dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa hari ini kau sudah membersihkan telingamu hah?"

"Su-sudah sir! Ke-kemarin…."

"Kau tak dengar jika aku menyuruhmu masuk samapai 2 kali aku perintahkan?"

Eren hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ternyata gua yang budek toh? Batin Eren. Hei ren! Mungkin ini hukuman karena kau berani mengatai mahluk pendek sekseh tersebut.

JBUAKK!

Rivaille menendang kaki Eren hingga dirinya terjatuh. Eren hanya meringis kesakitan setelah mendapatkan _kick_ andalan dari guru kontet tersebut. Rivaille hanya memasang wajah teflonnya dan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Oi! Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disitu hah? Cepat masuk bocah!"

"Ta-tapi saja tadi terjatuh gara ga—"

"Itu hukuman kecil mu bocah! Sekarang cepat masuk!"

Sialan nih guru! Baru mau masuk udah dapet tendangan. Hukuman kecil apanya? Kaki gua aja jadi sakit! Lagi-lagi Eren hanya dapat menggerutu dalam hati. Ia segera bangun dan masuk kedalam ruangan guru sadisnya tersebut dengan langkah agak pincang.

"Lepas sepatu dan kaus kaki kotormu sebelum masuk keruanganku bocah!" seru Rivaille.

Dasar cleaning freak! Namun, dari pada hukumannya ditambah nantinya, lebih baik ia menuruti perkatan gurunya itu dan segera masuk.

Dan, coba bayangkan apa yang ia lihat. Bukan, bukan Rivaille yang duduk di meja kerjanya! Namun kondisi ruangan itu. Tak telalu luas tak terlalu sempit. Seperti layaknya sebuah kamar apatermen. Terdapat sofa, televisi, dvd player, AC, Akuarium, rak buku, kulkas, lemari, dapur kecil, dan kamar mandi bertoilet. Namun sayang tak ada tempat tidurnya.

Mata zamrud itu makin membulat dengan sempurna setelah mengetahui bahwa ruangan tersebut super bersih dan kinclong tanpa debu apapun.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu hanya diam berdiri disana bocah?!"

"Ma-maaf sirr! Saya hanya heran, apakah ini benar ruanganmu?" Rivaille hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Tak usah terkejut Jaeger! Ini memang ruanganku."

"Ke—kenapa seperti ruang hotel atau apatermen seperti ini?" Eren masih saja terkagum-tagum.

"Berhentilah mengaggumi ruangan ini Jaeger! Tanya saja sendiri kepada Irvin! Dia sendiri yang membuatkan ruangan khusus ini untukku." Ketus Rivaille. Eren hanya berpikir, ini sekolah, atau hotel?

Sang Brunette berjalan mendekat kearah meja Rivaille dengan agak gugup. Sementara sang predator masih sibuk dengan berkas di tangannya. Tangan satunya memegangi kepala bekas tangan Eren mendarat tadi.

"Ja—jadi sirr, a-apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Rivaille tampak berpikir sejenak dan masih saja merasa sedikit kesakita karena hit yang diberika Eren tadi sangat kuat.

"Sebelum itu buatkan aku kopi tanpa gula terlebih dahulu. Bahan-bahannya sudah ada di dapur. Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena kau Jaeger!"

"Ta—tapi si—"

"Sekarang bocah!"

Eren hanya pasrah. Ia meletakan tasnya di atas sofa merah diruangan itu. Kaki jenjangnya disibukan dengan menelusuri tiap-tiap lantai dapur itu untuk membuat kopi pesanan Rivaille.

Iris kelabu itu diam-diam memperhatikan apa yang sedang Eren lakukan. Gerakannya, lekuk tubuhnya, rambut brunette yang lembut, serta mata zamrud nya yang indah. Lekuk bibirnya naik sedikit. Ya, Rivaille tersenyum kecil memandangi Eren. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan akankah sang iblis membisikan sesuatu ke telinga iris kelabu itu?

Rivaille teringat akan sesuatu. Diambilanya sebuah gulungan kertas kecil di sakunya. Ia membaca kembali tulisan tersebut. Tulisan yang berasal dari fortune yupi dari Hanji. Ia sedikit menyeringai dan kembali memikirkan sang Brunette.

"Hanji sialan! Nampaknya kau memang sengaja melakukan hal ini ya?" ucap Rivaille dengan datar namun menunjukan seringainya.

Eren telah selesai membuat kopi untuk Rivaille dan berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"Sirr, ini kopinya!"

"Oh, letakan disitu."

Sang dewi fortuna rupanya memang senang mengisengi Eren. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan Eren bisa meletakan cangkir itu dimeja Rivaille. Namun, hal aneh terjadi. Keseimbangan Eren goyah karena menginjak sesuatu dan membuat kopi di tangannya melayang.

Dengan efek slow motion, cangkir itu melayang dan mendarat pada kepala bersurai hitam. Eren yang terjatuh hanya menganga dan hal itupun terjadi.

Mungkin kali ini Eren sedang dalam masalah yang begitu rumit dengan gurunya sendiri.

BYURR!

Cairan bewarna hitam panas itu membasahi tubuh Rivaille. Bulu kuduk Eren kembali merinding disko. Rivaille yang menyadari jika cairan panas itutelah menodai tubuhnya, ia menatap Eren dengan pandangan mematikan atau pandangan 'kau tak bisa kabur dariku Jaeger!'

.

.

* * *

**Ooo0ooO**

**.**

[WARNING! RATED M STARTED! Segera tekan tombol back jika anda tak berkenan]

.

.

Fyuhh! Eren mengelap peluh yang mengalir dikeningnya. Akhirnya selesai juga membersihkan meja Rivaille yang kotor oleh kecerobohannya. Ia mencuci dan meletakan kembali alat kebersihan Rivaille ditempatnya. Sementara pemilik ruangan tersebut sedang membersihkan diri alias mandi.

Sang brunette itu kemudian duduk di sofa untuk melepas lelah dan menungu Rivaille selesai mandi. Sepertinya Eren mencoba mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima hukuman dari Rivaille yang seberat-beratnya. Lihat saja! Keringat dingin dan ketakutannya makin menjadi. Wajah Erenpun tampak pucat. Oh, dewi fortuna, mengapa ngkau tampak kejam dengan ku hari ini?

Tenanglah Eren! Ini semua demi kebaikan mu kok! Lagi pula keisengan dewi fortuna hanya untuk mengikuti kesenangan Author dan reader nantinya. *Author digeplak*

Tiba-tiba Eren tertuju pada sesuatu dibawah meja kaca dihadapannya. Ya, subuah kotak DVD yang lumayan penuh. Kekepoan Eren mulai muncul. Diambilnya kotak DVD itu dan melihat isinya.

Lancang sekali kau Eren! Kau mau Rivaille menambah hukumanmu karena seenaknya menyentuh barang-baranya? Ternyata selain kepo, Eren juga memiliki rencana. Siapa tau dengan mengetahui DVD apa yang Rivaille tonton bisa menjadi senjata untuk melawannya.

Eren mulai melihat judul-judul setiap kaset tersebut. Mata zamrudnya dengan lihat membaca setiap judul film.

Ternyata kebanyakan koleksinya adalah film action dan film horror. Tak ada judul-judul yang menarik baginya. Namun , ada DVD yang menarik perhatiannya. Diambilanya DVD tersebut dan dilihatnya dengan seksama.

Sedetik…..

.

2 detik….

.

WHAT?! OH MY PINKY SWEAR KITTY SWEAR BANANA CHERRY STRAWBERRY SWEAR! OH MY GOD! OH MY NO! OH MY WHY?! DEMI TITAN YANG LAGI MAIN BASKET SAMBIL SALTO!

Mata Eren membulat dengansempuran setelah membaca judul-judul DVD tersebut. Coba tebak, apa judulnya?

Pertama yang ia lihat adalah cover dvd bergambar seorang anak laki-laki pirang bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Tertampang tulisan 'Boku No Pico' diatasnya. Dafuk! demi apa Rivaille nonton film beginian? Jika diperhatikan, laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut mirib Armin. Jangan-jangan Armin yang main di film ini!

Kedua, terdapat cover bergambar dua orang pria sedang berpelukan. Yang satu berambut coklat dan yang satu berambut kelabu. Tertulis judul tersebut 'Junjou Romantica' disana. WTF! Jangan-jangan gurunya yang ini memang sudah belok alias Humu.

Eren jadi agak takut dengan Rivaille. Bahkan, otak polosnya telah teracuni hal-hal berbau yaoi dan hal-hal buruk terhadap Rivaille. Belum lagi ia berpikir mengapa sir Rivaille membawa bahkan meletakan barang nista ini di ruangan pribadinya walau di sekolah?

"Sedang apa kau?" Suara bariton itu mengagetkan Eren.

Mampus! Eren beneran mati kutu sekarang. Ia segera meletakan kotak DVD tersebut ketempatnya.

Eren pun memandang kearah Rivaille. Matanya kembali membulat sempurna. Ditambah wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus.

Ia tak sengaja atau mungkin memang sengaja menelusuri tubuh Rivaille yang hanya tertutupi handuk putih yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan hanya tertutup sampai pahanya saja. Badan Rivaille begitu tegap dan berotot. Daging perutnya pun berpetak-petak alias sixpack mungkin lebih. Kulit putihnya agak pucat, Air yang mengalir di tubuhnya dan menetes dari surai hitamnya menambah keseksian sang iris kelabu. Bibirnya pun tampakbegitu seksi jika dilihat-lihat. OH MY GOD! Sosok Rivaille memang dapat mengikat hati semua mahluk hidup. Bahkan Erenpun sampai gemetar melihatnya.

"Jaeger, ku ulangi, apa yang sedang kalakukan? Mengapa wajahmu memerah? kau sakit?" Eren hanya menggeleng sambil mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Guru ini benar benar! Berani2nya ia bertelanjang dada di hadapan Eren yang polos ini!

Rivaille menangkap sesuatu. Ya, ia melihat kotak DVD nya yang berada di meja kaca dekat Eren telah berantakan dan berpintah tempat.

"Kau melihat-lihat kotak DVD ku bocah?" Rivaille berjalan kearah Eren sambil memasang tatapan Horror.

"Ma-maaf si-sirr sa-saya ha- hanya—" Eren ketakutan hebat. Kata-katanya tak mampu ia lanjutkan.

"Ternyata kau cukup lancang ya! Tampaknya aku memang harus benar-benar menghukumu dengan seberat-beratnya." Rivaille tampak menyeringai.

Surai hitam itu berjalan menuju pintu dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Eren yang melihatnya hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajah ketakutan. Rivaille mematikan semua lampu dan hanya menyisahkan satu lampu yang menyala didekat sofa.

"Untung ruangan ini tak punya jendela maupun CCTV." Lanjut Rivaille kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Eren yang masih duduk di sofa merahnya.

"Si-Sirr, a—apa yang mau anda laku—hmmpp?!" Rivaille menarik tangan Eren mengunci mulut Eren dengan bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Mata Eren membulat sempurna akan apa yang tiba-tiba Rivaille perbuat.

"Si-Sir—hmmpp! Eren mencoba mendorong dada bidang Rivaille. Namun apa daya tenaga Rivaille lebih besar sehingga berhasil mengunci gerakan Eren.

Tak puas dengan ciuman biasa, ciuman Rivaille berubah menjadi liar. Dijilatnya bibir Eren secara perlahan lalu menghisap bibir bawah Eren lalu menggigitnya.

"mmp!" Eren semakin merapatkan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia tak mengizinkan Eren mendominasi mulutnya.

"Kau tak mau menurut ya?" Rivaille mencubit perut Eren dengan nakal.

"Akh—hmp!" Rivaille pun mengambil kesempatan tersebut dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Eren.

Eren hampir kualahan merasakan tenaga Rivaille yang lebih besar. Didorongnya perlahan tubuh sang brunette dan mendarat diatas sofa empuk tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Rivaille pun mulai mememperdalam ciumannya. Diapsenya satu pertasu gigi Eren, bergulat lidah, dan menghisap kuat lidah Eren. Saliva mereka pun kini saling bercampur satusama lain.

"Nngg!" Eren sedikit menggerang dan mulai kekurangan oksigen. Namun, pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya tak mengizinkannya mengambil nafas.

Sadar akan nafas Eren yang semakin sesak, Rivaille pun memberi kesempatan Eren bernafas sejenak. Benang saliva tipis menggantung dengan indahnya diantara kedua bibir mereka. Eren segera mengambil okseigen dengan nafasnya yang terenggah-nggah.

Rivaille menatap Eren yang berlinang air mata dengan penuh perhatian. Senyuman lembutnya dengan sedikit seringai tipis masih tetap ia pancarkan. Entah kenapa wajah Eren yang memerah dan ketakutan membuat Rivaille merasa tergoda.

"Ke—kenapa sirr? Ke—kenapa sirr melakukan i-ini?" Rivaille hanya tersenyum misterius melihat wajah Eren bagaikan anak domba yang ketakutan.

"Ini hukuman mu Eren. **Hukuman**! Kau mengerti?" Rivaille sedikit menekankan kata hukuman.

"Ta-tapi, ke-kena—" Rivaille meletakan telunjuknya ke bibir ranum Eren.

"Karena hukuman inilah yang pantas kau dapatkan Eren. Setelah kau tertidur saat pelajaranku, memukul kepalaku, menyiramku dengan kopi panas, dan melihat koleksi DVD ku dengan lancang. Satu hal lagi yang membuatku ingin menghukum mu seperti ini…" Eren hanya terdiam dan terus menatap iris kelabu tersebut. Rivaille pun mendekat ketelinga Eren kemudian berbisik.

"Kau telah berani mencuri hatiku, Eren Jaeger. Karena itu kau harus bertanggup jawab." Eren sedikit terkejut dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Ntah kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Rasa senang, kesal, semua bercampur jadi satu.

"Apa kau takut dengan kelakuanku?" Rivaille melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ti-tidak sirr" ucap Eren.

"Apa kau mencintaiku atau malah membenciku? Atas apa yang telah ku perbuat?" Eren hanya menggeleng perlahan. "A—aku ta—tak tau…." Rivaille hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban Eren.

"Kuanggap jawabanmu sebagai tanda jika kau setuju untuk ku sentuh."

"Eh? ap—hmp!" mulut Eren kembali terkunci dengan ciuman yang Rivaille berikan. Ciuman yang lebih liar namun lembut.

Tak puas hanya denga menciumnya, tangan Rivaille bergerak perlahan dan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Eren dan menampakan tubuh putih mulusnya.

Dari bibir, ia pindah ke leher. Dijilatnya suatu titik di salah satu bagian tersebut, kemuadian dihisapnya kuat-kuat sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Nngg, a-akhn! Si-sirr!" tubuh Eren gemetar ketika Rivaille menggigit titik tersebut.

"Sebut nama ku Eren dengan suara nakal mu itu Eren." Bisik Rivaille kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan tangannya dengan menyelusuri dada Eren. Ditemukannya sebuah tonjolan kecil dan dengan gemas ia mencubit dan memelintir tojolan tersebut.

"Ri—Rivaille! Hah—ahn! He—hentikan! nngg!" Eren mencoba menahan desahannya.

"Jangan kau tahan. Suara Erotismu sungguh indah Eren."

"A—a-akhn! Ri-Rivaille!"

Setelah membuat beberapa tanda, Rivaille mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan menusuk diperutnya ketika menindih Eren. Ya, Kejantanan Eren menegang dan berdiri dengan sempurna.

Eren sedikit kegelian ketika Rivaille mentuh kejantanannya yang masih tertutup oleh celana sekolahnya.

"Tch! Basah! Mudah sekali kau untuk terangsang seperti ini!"

"Ma—ma—?! Ja-jangan!" terlambat, Rivaille sudah terlanjur menurunkan celana Eren. Dilihatnya junior Eren yang tampak menggoda. Sementara sang brunette hanya dapat menahan malu.

Rivaille lagi-lagi tersenyum nakal. Ditatapnya mata Eren sejenak lalu mulai memasukan kejantanan Eren kedalam mulutnya.

"Ri-rivaille! A-aku ta—tak mau mengotori—akn! Di—dirimu la—hah ahn! La—lagi." Ucap Eren dengan terbata-bata ketika Rivaille mulai mengulum kejantanan Eren dengan Nikamat.

Sang tersangka tak peduli akan ucapan Eren. Dia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dengan nikmat, Rivaille menjilat kejantanan Eren seperti lollipop sehingga membuat Eren mendesah kenikmatan.

"A-akh HAHN! Sa—sakit!" Eren tersentak ketika kepala kejantanannya digigit oleh Rivaille dengan sengaja.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya Eren. Juniormu tampaknya semakin menegang." Suara seksi Rivaille membuat Eren agak malu.

"Ta—tapi, aku sudah tak dapat me—menahannya lagi, khn!" tampaknya Eren ingin klimaks.

"A—A—AAAKKKKNNNN!" yang benar saja, seluruh cairan kehidupan Eren mengalir deras dikuti desahan panjang Eren. Kini cairan putih itu mengotorodi dada bidang Rivaille .

Rivaille yang melihatnya langsung menatap Eren dengan tatapan horror.

"Kenapa kau klimaks tiba-tiba heh?!" ucap Rivaille.

"Ma-maaf kan a-aku" Eren mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Rivaille hanya mengambil nafas panjang. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi! Kekasih barunya ini masih dibilang polos!

Ia pun melanjutkan kembali aksinya. Dijilatnya sisa-sisa cairan milik Eren yang masih menempel pada daerah sekitar kejantanan Eren. Lalu, dengan cairan yang tersisa, ia gunakan untuk melumasi jari-jarinya.

"Sudah keduga isimu memang manis Eren!" Rivaille menjilat cairan Eren yang menempel pada ujung bibirnya.

"Eren, selanjutnya mukin agak sedikit sakit. Jadi, mohon tahan sedikit sayang." Dielusnya rambut brunette tersebut dengan lembut.

"U-umm," Eren mengangguk perlahan dan itu membuat Rivaille merasa puas.

Dimasukannya perlahan-lahan jari jemari Rivaille yang telah ia polesi tadi kedalam lubang Eren. Sang Brunette hanya dapat menahan sakit ketika jari-jari itu mulai mempelebar liang lubang nya.

"Nn-nngg! Ri-Rivaille, ini Sa—sakit!" erang Eren. Tubuhnya terasa taknyaman dengan pergerakan jari-jari nakal tersebut.

Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu kesakitan, Rivaille pun kembali mencium Eren agar melupakan kesakitannya itu. Serasa belum cukup dengan dua jari, Rivaille ,menambah jumlah jari dalam lubang Eren.

"Khnn!" desahan Eren masih terdengar diantara ciumannya dengan Rivaille. Pemilik iris kelau itu mencoba membuat gerakan menggunting agar lubang yang ia akan masuki nanti lebih lebar.

Serasa cukup, Rivaille menarik jarinya kembali dan melepaskan ciumannya yang sedari tadi menahan Eren untuk tak mersa sakit.

"Eren, kali ini akan lebih sakit. Apalagi kita melakukannya di sofa yang untung lumayan besar. Apa kau siap?" Eren tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Ta—tapi…"

"Ikuti saja, kau ingat? Ini hukumanmu" ucapan Rivaillemembuat Eren terdiam.

Dilepasnya handuk yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya. Eren terkesima hanya menelan ludah melihat kejantanan Rivaille yang lebih besar darinya yang telah menegang. Didekatkannya junior miliknya kemulut Eren.

"Ulum."

"E-eh?!"

"Eren? Kau mendengarku kan? Ulum sekarang."

Eren perlahan-lahan membuka mulutnya. Dengan Ragu, ia mencoba memasukan seluruh kejantanan Rivaille ke mulutnya namun tak cukup.

Eren mulai menghisap junior Rivaille dan melumurinya dengan salivanya sandiri. Walau malu-malu, sepertinya ia juga menikmati kegiatannya.

"Cukup Eren! Aku tak mau klimaks di mulutmu." Rivaille pun menarik kejantannya. Eren agak kecewa karena belum sempat merasakan cairan Rivaille. Namun tak apa! Toh sebenarnya dia juga agak jijik menelan cairan aneh! Benar-benar tsundere kau ren!

Dengan segera, Rivaille merenggangkan kedua kaki Eren. Didekatkannya junior Rivaille kearah lubang Eren.

"AH! Ri-Rivaille! U—untuk yang ini a—AKHN! RI-RIVAILLE!" Eren menjerit ketika Rivaille memasukkan seluruh kejantannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kh! Tch! Kaubenar-benar masih suci Eren! Sunggu sempit sekali!" ketus Rivaille.

"AHN! HAH HAH—AKN! KHH! KE-KELUARKAN! KU-KUMOHON" Teriak Eren sambil mendesah dengan Erotis.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukainya? Kenapa kau menyuruhku menghentikan semua ini!" ucapan Rivaille hanya membuat Eren terdiam.

Ya, semuanya sama dengan apa yang terjadi dimimpinya. Semuanya terjadi. Sama seperti Fortune yupi miliknya. Kehangatan dan mempersiapkan tubuh itu maksudnya adalah ini. Hukuman yang harus ia jalani.

Kini, Eren tak tau harus merasakan apa. Rasa sakit, kenikmatan, kesenangan, semua menjadi satu. Sepertinya Rivaille berhasil melupakan semua bebannya. Bahkan ia lupa jika apa yang Rivaille perbuat adalah hukumannya.

"KHH! RI-RIVAILLE! PELAN-PELAN!" Seru Eren ketika Rivaille mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan tempo cepat.

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau benar-benar menikmati hukumanmu Eren." Ujar Rivaille.

"HHNNGG A-AKH! AKHN! RI-RIVAILLE!"

Rivaille sepertinya tampak kesal karena sepertinya Eren ingin kembali klimaks. Diliriknya sebuah tali dibawah meja. Diambilkan dengan susah payah dan ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Ganti posisi. Eren, kali ini kau yang bergerak."

Rivaille kini berposisi duduk dan Eren duduk diatas Rivaille tanpa menghantikan kegiatan mereka. Tali yang diambil Rivaille tadi diikatnya pada kejantanan Eren.

"AARRGGHHNN! Ri—rivaille, apa yang ka-kau lakukan?!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau klimaks duluan lagi Eren. Sekarang bergerak" hardik Rivaille.

Eren hanya menahan tangis kesakitannya karena hasratnya tak tertahan didalamnya. Itu sungguh terasa tak nyaman.

Sang brunette mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Pertama dengan perlahan-lahan kemudian semakin lama semakin cepat.

"KHHNN, A-AKHNN! Ri-Rivaille"

"Terus lakukan Eren! Buatlah dirimu menemukan sweetspot mu sendiri." Bisik Rivaille.

"AHN! AARRRRRGGGGHHHNNNN!" Sepertinya Eren telah menemukan Sweetspotnya sendiri dan terus menghantam titik itu dengan milik Rivaille.

"Bagus Eren."

"Ri-Ri—a-akhn! Ri-rivaille! A—aku su—sungguh tak ta—nnggh! Lagi!"

"Baiklah Eren, aku akan mengakhiri semua. Aku mencintaimu, Jaeger." Bisik Rivaille kemudian melepas ikatan tadi.

"Aku ju-juga, Si—sir Rivaille!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya klimaks secara bersamaan yang diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut diantara kedua belah pihak.

**Ooo0ooO**

Rivaille menyelimuti Eren yang tengah terlelap dengan Jasnya. Iapun telah kembali berpakaian walau hanya menggenakan celana panjang dan kemeja putih.

"Anak yang manis. Benar seperti dugaan ku." Rivaille tersenyum tulus sambil membelai surai brunette yang telah terlelap itu.

Lagi-lagi Rivaille membaca kembali fortune yupinya. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan. Semua yang tertulis itu benar-benar nyata.

**[Seseorang yang akan kau hukum akan menjadi orang yang mengikat hubungan denganmu]**

"Hanji, seenaknya saja kau membuat fortune yupi seperti ini. Namun, kau beruntung kali ini aku takmembunuhmu." Rivaille hanya terkekeh kemudian menatap kelangit-langit ruangannya.

Namun, entah kenapa ia heran akan sesuatu. Sejak kapan langit-langit ruangnnya berlubang?

**Ooo0ooO**

Annie berjalan pulang kerumahnya sambil terus menyumbat hidungnya yang mimisan dengan tisu. Bahkan, seragamnya pun terlihat lusuh dan berdebu Yah, bukan karena dia habis berkelahi! bukan juga karena penyakit kangker atau apa. Tapi karena sesuatu yang telah ia liat dari atas langit alias lorong atap yang menghubungkan dengan Ruangan pribadi milik seseorang.

Ditatapnya handycam miliknya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Senyumannya pun terpancar dari wajahnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol-tombol nomor. Tuuttt….

["Halo Leonhart? Bagaimana? Kau telah mendapatkannya?"]

"Sesuai dengan fortune yupi yang ibu berikan kepadaku, bu Hanji! Semuanya benar-benar terjadi. Aku puas."

["Kalau begitu, tolong kirimkan Videonya kepadaku ya! Aku juga ingin memberi taunya kepada Petra"]

"Baiklah. Akn kukirim nanti!"

.

.

OMAKE

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi Bu Anka!"

"Loh bu! bukannya hari ini pelajarannya bu Petra ya?" Tanya Armin.

"Hari ini Petra tidak masuk. Dia masuk rumah sakit karena Anemia mendadak. Ntah apa sih kabarnya begitu."

Semua murid langsung berpikir sejenak. Tumben bu Petra sakit! Biasanya dari semua guru dia yang paling rajin ketiga setelah Sir Rivaille dan Sirr Keith.

"Baiklah, hari ini ada yang tidak masuk?"

"Eren Jaeger." Ucap Mikasa.

"Loh, kenapa dia tidak masuk?"

"Entahlah. Tadi pagi ketika ingin membangunkannya diapatermennya, ia sedang demam. Dan juga tubuhnya sakit semua terutama pinggangnya katanya." Jelas Mikasa yang tampak Khawatir.

"Ng, baiklah kalau begitu! Kita mulai saja ya pelajaran IPS ini!"

[**END]**

**Ooo0ooO**

* * *

Akhirnya kelar juga dalam sehari QAQ *Garuk-garuk aspal.

Hadeh, akhirnya! Saya hampir Anemia saat mengetik Chapter dua ini!

Maaf ya kalau aneh atau rada kuarang nyambung! Dan lagi maaf ya jika Ratednya tiba-tiba berubah QAQ

Mohon dimaklumi jika kurang terkesan. Soalnya Rated M nya baru kali ini aku membuatnya! TT_TT

Makasih buat **Usagi Yumi, Zane Zavira, AkaneMiyuki, Arikawa Mayumi, **sama **ChiNekoKagamine **yang udah Review di chater sebelumnya. Maaf belum sempet bales TTATT makasih buat kritikannya juga ya! Saya akan lebih teliti lagi dan terus berhati-hati.

Terima kasih semuanya!

RnR?


End file.
